Light In My Darkness
by DarkAlphaWolf
Summary: A story of a lone wolf whose paths crosses with another. Ryker Fang and Aurora, who, by the way, is a legendary must work together to overcome many difficult challenges thrown their way. This story is inspired by emralddragon1 and blitzsarecus so please read it and review, be blunt! Rated T but that may change later on in later chapters.


Hey guys! Thanks for deciding to read this fic and for giving me a chance. I'm new so this is my first one. The rating will be T but I'm open for any suggestions any of you as have and will change the rating if I need to. Oh and when you review, be blunt. I want to know if I'm doing well! Anyways, on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

Prologue

The forest was breathtaking. The trees were lined with the occasional Caterpie and the floor was covered with life, big and small. The forest was the one place Ryker can relax and call home. As he walked down the worn path, he reflected about the past week. A few days prior, he managed to break his record in running. Six miles in twelve minutes was his new record, one he was proud of. He had a medium build without having too much muscles. His hair was long but only reached to the bottom of his neck. His face was quite handsome though the most remarkable feature about him was most likely his eyes. Far away, they looked grey but up close, they are really a dull white color with the pupil being the only thing to help distinguish his irises from the flesh of the eyes. He wore a t-shirt that was specially made for him and black jeans. Both adapts to his size when he grows. And to top it all off, he was 5 ft. 11 in. To the left of him, Mt. Moon can be seen which was only about a twenty minute walk from where he was. And so, he started his way towards his cave at the summit of Mt. Moon. You see, Ryker didn't live with the rest of the people in the region of Kanto. He did finish school though and was pretty smart above human standards. He was a loner, someone who didn't give a Rattata's ass about others. It was nothing personal, but he had a reason why.

(flashback)

"Ryker, get away from the door!" The Fang house was aflame, set by the villagers of the town. Ryker's mother motioned him over to the trapdoor leading to a tunnel that would eventually end at the edge of Viridian. "Go now son, the villagers will eventually break in and I doubt the door will be able to hold up much longer!" Ryker looked at his father whose hair was disheveled then to his mother who gave him pleading look. Ryker exclaimed, "But father, the three of us can fight them off easy! We just need to transf-..." He trailed off when he saw the look his parents gave him. He then hung his head low in defeat. "Son, you know that we will only fuel their fear and hatred for us. Humans fear what they cannot comprehend and that includes the three of us and your younger brother. Right, Midnight?" As if on cue, the said baby in the bundle gurgled in his little bundle. "Your father is right dear. It would only makes things worse unfortunately." Answered Midnight. As soon as she finished that sentence, part of the house caved in on them, but not before Ryker's father pushed him in the tunnel. Ryker looked ahead, the tunnel entrance he came through was blocked off. "Shadow! Where's our son?!" screamed Midnight. "Below, we must make haste and lea-..."

His father, Shadow, was cut of as a tremor shook the tunnels Ryker was in. Sounds of glass breaking and wood splintering could be heard above him. Then, silence. Ryker tried to listen for sounds but it was in vain. With worry and concern tugging at his heart, he ran towards the end of the tunnel. By the time he got out and reached his house, the villagers were already gone. His house was on its last legs and the fire was still eating up all the wood, whatever remained of it. "Mother, Father! Do you hear me?!" Ryker yelled. There was no reply. He walked over to where the kitchen used to be and suddenly stopped in his tracks. Below his feet, was the bruised and mangled remains of his family. His brother had blood leaking from the mouth and didn't breath. His mother's eyes were wide open with surprise though they were unfocused and empty. "Son..." Ryker quickly turned around to see his father who was underneath a dresser. Shadow informed his son, "It looks like you will be the last of species. Promise me you won't let it die out. Promise me..." Ryker couldn't speak, I mean, who could after going through all that? But before he got the chance to reply, his father's eyes rolled to the back of his head. Ryker stood there for Arceus knows how long. Then, with a faced covered with tears but drained of emotion, he turned around and let the area without turning back. Doing so, he feared it would keep him from leaving.

(present)

When Ryker reached the mouth of the cave, he sat down and unpacked. On the cave floor were two hunting knives, a hunting bow, and a gutted Magikarp. He looked at the pile of wood in the center of the cave and instantly there was a brilliant white flame with a dark hue. The flame hungrily ate at the firewood as Ryker prepared the now dead fish in front of him. Oh right, Ryker has complete mastery of summoning flames. I wish I had some deer, pokémon or not. To his left, the air shimmered and he was suddenly blinded by a golden flash. "What do you want to tell me this time Lady Arceus? You can't persuade me and I already told you no countless times." He said with a hint of annoyance. The glow died down and a white stag stepped forward with a cocked eyebrow AN:(Does Arceus have eyebrows?). My offer still stands Fang, what say you? Ryker didn't even flinch as her voiced boomed in his head. "Let me say it once more, no." Arceus wasn't fazed by his bluntness. "I will not join and I do not want you to ask me to again milady." He felt guilt for talking to her like that but didn't show it. Arceus stared at him for a while and eventually she disappeared. When you want to become part of my Council, you know who to contact. Ryker sighed as she left that message in his head.

Night fell and Ryker came back from his shower in the waterfall nearby. He dried off his hair and plucked out the small strand that was lying on the bridge of his nose. He shook his head as if silently wishing he had shorter hair. He moved over to the little bowl in the cave floor that he made by melting down a circular portion of the floor. It was covered with leaves and cushioned branches that was about eight feet in length and about six feet in width. He laid down and closed his eyes, hoping to get a good night's sleep. Next thing he knew, an explosion went off near the mountain and the roof of the cave started to drop stalactites AN: (Or stalagmites?) He bolted upright and looked to over to the west. He made out what looked four pokémon. Three were in the air and had long tails complete with crazy hairdo and maniacal grins. Their eyes had dark malicious intent to them. One was blue, the other green, and the last was brown. Ryker looked at the fourth pokemon who fired an Ice Beam at its attackers. The attack had hit home and the brown pokémon was no longer in the air but crashed into a boulder with a sickening thud.

Mystery Pokémon's POV

Aurora dodged a Weather Ball and leaped to cover behind a huge boulder. Damn, Thunderus and Tornadus are pretty relentless. She looked over to where the brown pokémon lay. It didn't move an inch but was breathing, barely. Looks like Landerus is out for the count. But then again I did have a type advantage. she thought grimly. Might as well give up Suicune! Just calmly do as we say and we will leave as soon as we finish "taking care" of you. Tornadus said with a sinister chuckle. Thunderus remained silent bit like his brother, he had a wide grin. Aurora clenched her eyes shut thinking of making a distraction to escape. But she gave up and prepared to surrender. What did I do to deserve this? she thought, tears running down the side of her face. She stepped out and glared at the two weather pokémon. The said pokémon laughed triumphantly and started to float closer. Just before Tornadus made contact with Aurora, he was suddenly propelled back into a tree by a flying kick. Thunderus eyes widened in shock but was quickly angered. You dare interfere with my plans human?! Do you know who I am?! I am Thunderus and I promise you that there will be thunder storms coming your way! Aurora looked up at her savior who was getting into a battle position. Silver hair? Wait a minute. Human, what do you think you are doing? This is none of your business and you don't have to get yourself involved so leave! She screamed the words into his head but grunted as one of her many slash wounds made contact with a branch sticking out of the side of a tree. The human looked back at her, than did the unexpected. He quickly turned back around and punched Thunderus in his face, breaking a few fangs. I will tell you once. he mentally told Thunderus as said legendary recovered from the punch. Leave now and we won't have a problem. He looked at Thunderus with a glare that could kill. Thunderus sneered at the human then picked up his companions. We'll be back! he said as the three vanished from sight. The human turned around and relaxed. He looked at Aurora and her wounds asking, "Are you alright?" out loud. Aurora nodded and the human released a breath of relief. He then inspected her wounds. "You will bleed out if we don't do something about those." He walked over to her but stopped abruptly when he was about a foot away. "Do I have permission to touch you?" he asked?

Aurora thought for a moment, momentarily surprised by what he asked. Sure it was a good thing since she didn't liked to be touched but can she trust him? He did stopped the weather trio so I'll trust him for now. She looked at him nodded but asked him something she was curious about. Why did you help me? You could have ran away to avoid trouble. He looked at Aurora with reassuring eyes and told her, "It's not in my nature to walk away like that. Plus, a certain someone would probably be mad at me if I did." while thinking about Arceus. After that, he said no more. Aurora however, didn't catch that he was a quiet person and that he preferred not to talk. Well, you have my thanks Mr.? The human looked into her eyes for a moment. I shouldn't give her my name. But she doesn't look like she would do any harm. He then noticed how beautiful her eyes are. They weren't red but rich sapphire color. Her mane was blue as well. But the most noticeably anomaly on her was that her fur was a snow white color as well as the crest. The diamond patterns are also white but was bordered with blue. Beautiful. he thought. Aurora cleared her throat and he snapped out of his trance. "Alpha." he simply stated. Aurora smiled and "Alpha" started to tend to her wounds. My name is Aurora by the way and it's a pleasure to meet you Alpha. Alpha merely nodded and handed her a few sitrus berries from a nearby tree. She gratefully accepted them and started to devour them. After a while, her cuts and bruises healed but she still felt sore and weak. Alpha got up and stretched his back after crouching for too long. "You should not walk unless you want to strain your body. I recommend for you to rest until you can defend yourself again." Alpha said. Something clicked in Aurora's mind when she checked her surroundings. Do you live here or are you a trainer? We're pretty far from civilization. "I live in a cave on Mt. Moon's summit." was her answer. She was instantly filled with many questions in her head but suddenly started to feel drowsy. Her vision blurred and she passed out.

Ryker/Alpha's POV

He looked at her sleeping body and decided to carry her to his cave. Luckily, she was in her Altered Form which reduces a legendary's size outside of battle. The body then reverts to Battle Form when the legendary feels threatened. He picked her up and made his way back to the cave. To him, she weighed like a feather and most would topple under her weight. But then again, he wasn't like most people, or ANY people for that matter. On his way, he managed to avoid a few trainers' line of sight as well as doing a few Supersonic attacks from the native Zubats. Aurora wasn't awakened though so she was on his back the whole time. He reached his cave and set her down on his sleeping spot. He looked at the sky and determined it was near midnight. Ryker decided to sleep since it was late and he was exhausted. He went to a wall and sat down while leaning on it. Once he got comfortable, he fell into a deep slumber of which resulted to be dreamless. What he didn't know was that Aurora was having a paradise-like dream.

Aurora's POV: Dreamscape

Aurora was on a beach and the sun was setting with a red hue. Two small pups ran up to her. "Play with us mother! Please?!" Aurora smiled. "In a moment little ones." The pups wagged their tails in excitement and started to yip. Aurora looked to her right and was face to face with her mate. However, she can only see his paws but she didn't pay mind. "Will you be joining us dear?" she asked in a sweet voice. Her mate shifted and licked/kissed her on the face. "Of course I will." he said lovingly. The moment he said those words, the scene brightened to a brilliant white nothing.

Mystery Figure POV

In a circular room which was white trimmed with golden, a white stag was watching the days events with an orb. It chuckled when it saw a certain individuals' face when he looked at one of her subordinates. AN: (Hint hint, nudge nudge). The stag dispelled the orb and thought to itself. If fate brings them together, he will definitely change for the better and he may change his mind about my offer. Lady Suicune seems to have the same reaction when she looked at him. If this keeps up, he'll most likely join. The stag smiled. It won't be long Fang.

Characters

Ryker Fang (M)

Aurora North (F), Suicune

Tornadus (M)

Thunderus (M)

Landerus (M)

Arceus (F)

* Mystery pups and mate

Well what do you guys think? If it's good let me know and I'll make more chapters that will be longer if you like. Anyways, Aurora. What kind of Suicune is she? Not a shiny since her obvious anomalies. And what about Ryker? Tell me what you guys think about them and I'm also taking some suggestions for the plot. Remember, this is only the prologue and I'll accept any help writing this story. Please review!

See you!


End file.
